Her Story (W.I.P)
Lana Star-A Night's Story (W.I.P) Lana Star-A Night once lived in a small city called Star Grass, located in the planet PopStar. Star Grass was a little far from the country called Dream Land, were Kirby '''lives, in the city called '''Dream Star. Lana lived in Star Grass since she was born. But then, when she was at the age of 5, a lot of wierd monsters started to appear from the dark forest close to the city's area. The monsters had a purple-colored gooey skin, and they were known by swallowing their prey, and once they're done, the prey becomes one of them. These creatures could only attack more violently at night, so the advantage of them attacking them by the day light, is that they are a bit fragile to the burning sun light, and could get hardly injured being under it for too long. The monsters gained the name of Swullies, by the Star Grass city's people after two of them swallowed one of the population. After a lot of years hiding in her house with her adoptive parents, the couple was finally swallowed, leaving Lana alone by the age of 16. More and more people were swallowed over the years after that night. And was after that one night..... That Lana became insanely depressed. While she was still at the age of 16, she decided to fight back, and kill the monsters one by one, protecting her house in Star Grass. But every time the day becomes the night, Lana would go back inside, grab her self forged sword, wear her self forged mask.... Ă̸̛̤̪͕n̴̫̠̓͘͜d̶͊͜ ̴͓̜͋̋́̕c̸͎̄̏̅͠u̴͑͘̚͝ͅẗ̵̝͍̰͂̊ ̸͙̻͚͙̐̿̏͗ḧ̸̯́̿͆̃ē̴̺̰̞r̴̦̍s̶̩̠̥̽̓e̵͕͚͇͓͠͝l̷͚̜̄̈́̉f̷̧͕̖̤̄͘ ̶̛̖̍͘w̴̟͍̰̓͆i̴̡̗̺͛̐̊t̵͔̝͓͍͛̉h̶͈͎̹̘́͠ ̵̜̜̈́͐̃̓ḩ̶̧̐̌̾e̶̳͐̀́͠r̷̡̺͈̰̆̇̎ ̴̨͙̫̰̽̈̊̐ó̴̟̙͔̄ẁ̴͈͜n̶͍̑̒̔ ̵̡̹̔̈́s̷͖̺̋͛w̷̨̙̤̪͊͝o̸̹̍r̸̦̒̆͂̏d̶̘͑̉̿̄.̸̝̓͛̔́ Ä̸͇̩̞̹̥́̂̆l̴̨̲̖͇̟̾̽l̷̢̛͖̖̒͛̅͋ͅ ̴͎̟́̀̈ò̶̟̱̯͊̄̇͒̿f̷̯̦́͋̄̚̕ ̷͇͙̊̋͑̽̈́͘t̶̥̎̕ḫ̸̱̾͆́̓͝ͅǐ̷͇̯̈̆̊̂ş̸͙̜͇̰͓́͐͌̀ ̶̯̙̥̫̾̅̚̕w̶̧̙͗̒̄́͒͠ḩ̴̨̗̟͛i̶̼͙̅͗͒l̸̦̑̑ẹ̸̕ ̵̞̿̌͠ẘ̴̺̜͊̔̎̈́ĕ̴̫̰̺̬́a̶̝̭̙̽̄̉r̸͓̀͐̌̈̈́i̷̛̩̭̻̫͚̓̓̾͜ñ̷̡͉̳͌̊͠ͅģ̷̹̝͐ ̴̨̰͉͓̇͋̔̿͠t̶̟́͌͌͒͠h̸̻̳͎̏̓̿͜e̶͈̺̘͂̎͜ ̷̻͚͉̞̍̅̂̈̂m̶̡̢̜̬͚̲̊̂̈́̊̌͛a̷̡̪̝̠͗̌̈́s̸͈͎͉͉̘̀͑͠k̵̡̯̥̪͗͋̿͠͝ ̵̜͕̫̮̀̉̀͊͝͝t̸̨̛̘̱̳̲͖̄̉̈́̉ố̶̤̣̈̅́̓ ̵̡̙͈̮̆̈́͒́̔̀h̷̩̠̖̒̓i̶͔̥̳͕͗d̷̖̬̙͙̈́̃e̷̻̹̜̤͚̊̅̌̈͝ ̵̣̖̠̔h̶̜̼̀̎͐̆͛ẽ̷͈͕͓̱ͅṙ̸̤͐̉̿̎́ ̸͎̣͈̃͐p̷̠̲͒́ͅą̷̖̥̬̤̺̉ĭ̶̙͒n̸̨͕̬̗̒̌̕ ̶̤͇̅͆̀̾̆t̶̰͎̊̈́ẹ̵͈̐̿͐͒a̷̩͠r̵͖̾͜s̷̬͉͕̉.̷͔̳̽̇͘̕͝ L̴̛̖͈͆͊̉͋̐é̵͔̀͊̌͐̕g̷̗͒̅̽̑͜͠ḛ̵͕̅̓n̵̦̟̟̝̂d̶̯̟̳͔̽̉̉͛̅͝s̶͇̳͉͉̝̑͒̚ ̸̬̬̘͉͕̌̃s̷̡̹͕̰̮̆̈̌̈́͊a̷͈̹̭͕͝y̸̨͉͉͛ ̴̯́̀́͐t̷̪͆̒̄̍͜ḫ̵̨̢̧̢̛̦̓ä̴̻́͒̑̒͗t̸̃͘ͅ ̷̻͙͔̩̉̆T̷͙̜͛͆ͅḢ̷̜̮̜̩̂E̸͚̙̜͎̲͑̈́̈́͒ ̵͓̲̥̻̲̉͑S̷̨̬̼̤̯͎̊͆̍̕C̷̖͈̰͍̏̂̓̃͝ͅͅA̶͓̲̐R̵͖͇̹̱͙̓̓S̴̺̔̇́̉ ̴͍͌Ṣ̷̖͉̤̂̿̓̈̏̆T̵̲͗̎̿Į̴̹͑̉͗̐̂͜L̷̙̥̫̾̾͛͗̿L̵̻͙͓͈̈́̎͑͊ ̴̗͆͆͛̐̅͘H̷̢̭͌̊͂̒͘U̵͉̎̃̉ͅR̸̢̺̓͒͘T̴̻̣͓͆̎͒̄ ̴̙̬̳̥̟̀̌̓͋̇T̸̢̡̠̝̤͈͑͋̈O̵̹̼͕̯̼͌̆͑͠ ̴͈̦̒̈̓̏͝T̶̳͖̻̯̬̾H̷̼̦͜͠I̸̥̜͛́͐͌͐̀ͅS̷̨̰̪͕͐͆̀ ̷͍̹͙̎̉̊̋͠D̵̼̤̺̼͚̹̃̽A̶̮̤͔̟̦͖͂̽̄̅̈̏Y̵̬̎.̷̥̞̔̇̅̋̾͝ After all of the attacks and after she turned 23, Lana was the only one in a small town full of gooey monsters. Every day she would fight them to get them out of her house's area. Sometimes, she would have to fight them before having breakfist. But all of this changed when she decided to move from that town, now that "it was useless living alone in a town as empty as her". So, after surfing around the social medias, she found a little Pink Puffball roaming around the internet. And then, she met Kirby. After a lot of talking, she became friends with the child, and then decided that she wanted to move to Star Dream. She took a train, waited 24 hours to get there, and then, she finally got there. Happy to get there, she quickly got inside the house and packed out the stuff. Her computer, her hair stuff, her digital drawing equipment, and other stuff. And, she could never forget her self forged 'knight stuff'. Her sword, and her mask. After packing out her things and decorating her house by herself, she walked out to find Kirby. She finally found him some hours later just enjoying a sun light bath on the Dream Star's hills. After a lot of talking, it was getting late, and Lana was saying 'good-bye' to Kirby, when a huge flying war ship floated in the skies close to them. It was Battleship Halberd, Meta Knight's Flying Battle ship. Meta Knight sended a messege to all the Dream Star habitants. "This entire country will be delivered by me to King Dedede. I hope you all understand that i need to do this in order to complete his orders. I will cause no harm, as long as you accept and obey". Lana, a little sickened by the message, decided to chase after Halberd to fight Meta Knight to stop him, and return Dream Land's lifestyle's freedom. When she got in, she prepared herself while Kirby waited for the battle to start, so he could start attacking. After the battle started, Kirby and Lana attacked as hard as they could. In the middle of the battle, Meta Knight accidentally knocked Kirby out of Halberd's back door. Lana was able to save him by using a warp star. Giving Meta Knight a death glare, she gently delivered Kirby to her house so he could be safe from the battle, since she didn't wanted Kirby to fall again. When she came back, the battle continued. After some of Meta Knight's attacks, he was able to break Lana's mask away, and reveal her true face to him. Meta Knight got hypnotized. Her true face was so... Beautiful. After more battle whith Meta Knight losing some of his fighting balance because of Lana, he was finally able to defeat her, and slashed her tummy leaving a large scar. And when he looked back... He regretted it. Meta Knight was shocked. Seeing that the slash was a big mistake, he healed her, and let her rest in the Halberd until she get better. After she got better and finally woke up, she ran out of the Halberd as fast as she could, and never came back, not forgiving Meta Knight for almost killing Kirby, and finally killing her. Kirby is still trying to make them make up after that and be friends, but they're still like rivals/acquaintances. This is the end of the W.I.P version of the story. I hope you all like it.